1. Field
The present disclosure herein relates to an organic light emitting diode and more particularly to a white organic light emitting diode.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light emitting diodes have rapid response rate, are driven at low voltage, and are self-luminescent type. Therefore, organic light emitting displays including the organic light emitting diodes may not include a separate light source which leads to various benefits such as allowing of light and thin shape, excellent brightness, and independence from viewing angle.
The organic light emitting diode is a display diode including a light emitting layer having organic materials between anode and cathode electrodes. Holes provided from the anode electrode and electrons provided from the cathode electrode are coupled in the light emitting layer to form excitons and then produce light corresponding to the energy between holes and electrons from the excitons.